Various interlock devices exist to prevent operation of a mechanical apparatus when an operator is mentally and/or physically impaired as a result of consumption of alcoholic beverages. These devices utilize a breath alcohol analyzer device, which determines an alcohol level in an individual's breath that is correlated to the alcohol level in the bloodstream. This determination controls the decision as to whether or not the ignition interlock permits the device or apparatus to engage and start. Most frequently, these interlock devices are utilized on automobiles.
Many of the interlock systems available today can ascertain whether a certain predetermined breath alcohol reading limit of the person exhaling into the breath alcohol analyzer device, preset into the device, has been exceeded or not prior to starting the vehicles. The vehicle interlock systems also may require a retest once the vehicle has been started to ascertain that an operator has not consumed any alcoholic beverages after the vehicle has been started as well as to ascertain whether a driver's breath alcohol has risen above a predetermined interlock setpoint. Depending on the system, the retest may be required at regular intervals or at random intervals dictated by the system and its programming.
One of the problems with current ignition interlock systems and the rolling retest is that if the retest is not performed within a predetermined time interval after notification of the operator that a retest is required, the ignition interlock systems will result in a warning, indicating the need for a retest. Depending on the programming of the interlock system, if the retest is not performed within a prescribed time limit, a warning is triggered, such as a blowing horn, flashing lights, or both, or the interlock system directing the operator or report directly to a service center, presumably for an early service visit. This poses problems for a person subject to use of an ignition interlock system on very hot or very cold days, particularly if the person is subject to legal sanctions. Typically a person not subject to use of a judicially ordered ignition interlock system may start their vehicle, in some cases remotely, and remain indoors on hot or cold days while the temperature in the vehicle equalizes to a more comfortable temperature. Then they may exit their shelter and enter the vehicle, which is at a more temperate temperature. However, an ignition interlock system, such as ones installed as a result of a judicial order, precludes an operator from starting their vehicle and returning to their shelter while the vehicle achieves a more temperate temperature because a retest may be required while the vehicle is achieving a more temperate temperature reading. If the vehicle operator is not available for the retest, the ignition interlock system may institute one of the previously described warnings. What is needed is an ignition interlock system that permits a driver to start the vehicle so that the vehicle may run without the driver's presence in the vehicle so that the vehicle engine may reach operating temperature or so that the interior of the vehicle may achieve a more moderate temperature.